Road of Resistance
by Shouai Cute
Summary: It's an unspoken rule to take the road of less resistance, however, the same does not apply to a hot-headed fire-using Mazoku and his half-Mazoku Maou. After too many side-roads, after too often a rejection, after too much waiting, the boys are finally pushed far enough. "Take one more step this way, and I will order the guards to throw you in the dungeons for.. for.. treason!"


**Road of Resistance**

 **Pairing: Wolfram & Yuuri**  
 **Genre: Romance/Humor**  
 **Rating: M**  
 **Writer: Shouai Cute**  
 **Disclaimer: In no way whatsoever do I own the characters from** _Kyou Kara Maou_ **, all rights belong to** Tomo Takabayashi **. (Same goes for the song** _What What_ **by** Samwell **, which, I shamefully admit, prompted the plot bunnies to start their incessant hopping in my head…)**

 **Warning: Beware the POV-switches. Beware the lime (you will get one other warning).  
**

* * *

 _ **Yuuri**_

"Wolfram? What are you- GET AWAY FROM ME!" The 27th Maou of Shin Makoku shrieked while running away from the blond Mazoku prince who had finally become his real fiancé after a lot of complications, and protests about why two men should _not_ be together (started by himself of course, finished by Günther who added the part about the second man being a _blond-haired bishounen_ ), and pleading (from the prince himself of course), and threatening (courtesy of the prince as well), discussions about how rules are the rules (grumbled by Gwendal, with Jozak and Conrad smiling and nodding behind his back) and squealing (by Cheri and Greta of course), and..wait! He needed to focus, right about now.

"Take one more step this way, and I _will_ order the guards to throw you in the dungeons for.. for.. treason!" His back, now pressed against the wall of _his_ room which _had_ to be shared with the overly-jealous bishounen who advanced on him, stood ramrod-stiff with all the pent-up nerves he could master right then. Where was that damn 'Mr. Seibai' when you needed him? _Really_ needed him? This was drastically turning into a life-or-death situation and he couldn't feel any of this world's magic enveloping him. Drat! However, the addressed boy still showed no sign of slowing down and his own heart started beating erratically fast. He gulped. "..Wolfram?" His eyes widened when he saw the devilish smirk the boy in question had on his face. ' _Oh Shinou...'_

 _ **Wolfram**_

He couldn't help himself, it was so much fun to see the other boy squirm and make him feel uncomfortable. He'd recently found out some of Yuuri's weaknesses (him in skirts, him with pigtails, Greta with scissors, Günter recounting his amazingness..) and he'd done his best to get his fiancé in almost every other scenario, apart from the one where Greta was handed scissors. He shuddered. No, what if she started running? Yuuri never disappointed, every single time his facial expressions and body language had him shivering in pleasure. So, he'd decided to amp the teasing and start working on invading personal spaces. While Yuuri was awake as well, that is. ' _Oh, yes! Look at his eyes, darting around the entire room_.' Not focusing on him. Hmm. It just didn't help much that he was afraid of _him_.

' _That wimp!'_ "Yuuri.", he purred seductively while walking up to him, succeeding in making the addressed-to go rigid. "What's wrong... _darling._ Don't you _love_ me?" He stretched out the words darling and love, emphasizing them, as he grinned like a Cheshire cat. His eyes held a threatening gleam in them, full of promises, and he licked his lips. When exactly had this game turned into something more serious? Maybe it was when he saw Yuuri's eyes flit to his lips when he licked them. Or maybe, it was when the double black licked his own lips in response. Leaning closer, he placed his hands at both sides of his Maou fiancé and sandwiched him between the wall and his upper body and, with his face hovering in front of Yuuri's, he went in for the kill.

 _ **Yuuri**_

His heart raced, rushing his blood through his traitorous body to places he'd rather not mention and his palms were slick with sweat. Trying to look for an escape route and seeing none, he did the only thing he was capable of – wiping them on his pants. Just when he had a glimmer of hope, a way out, he saw the sheen in Wolfram's eyes, a guarantee that things – _something_ – would change. His eye lids fluttered shut and open – wide open, when Wolfram started wetting his lips and then had the gall to effectively trap him between the wall and his own body. ' _What's he doing? What's he doing? What's he doing?'_ He luckily saw through the prince's actions and, just in time, turned his head. Closing his eyes, he wished that Wolfram hadn't locked the doors.

A shiver danced down his spine when the blonde softly blew in his ear after which he nipped on the sensitive appendage. He felt how the prince's soft lips grazed his earlobe and squeezed his eyes shut and worried his lower lip, his breath coming in shorter pants. ' _Can't... give in...'_ Yuuri tried to reason with himself, saying how the one _assaulting_ him was _Wolfram_ and that he did _not_ enjoy this. But no matter how many excuses his brain could come up with, his nerves, his actions and his body (traitors!) told him that they enjoyed the ravishment. He suppressed a sigh and nearly whimpered when Wolfram trailed his tongue along his earlobe. He thrust out his arms in an attempt to push his fiancé back but ended up helplessly grabbing the blonde's upper arms.

 _ **Wolfram**_

He gleefully lowered his face and placed his mouth on the soft, warm flesh of Yuuri's neck, moving his lips sensually slow up and down where he could feel the double black's heartbeat beating frantically; he was aroused to know that Yuuri could also get excited by him. Tightening his arms around the other boy's body, afraid that if he let go the dream would end, he made his actions bolder as he bit in the delicate flesh. Lovingly, demandingly, he left a trail of bites and nips on the one side of his neck before moving his administrations to the other side. He heard Yuuri suck in his breath sharply and he let out a sigh against his fiancé's neck. ' _Yuuri...'_ Lifting his head to see how his affections were received, he was delighted to see a deep blush on the Maou's face.

Not able to deal with his burning emotions anymore (but still somehow keeping a tight rein on his fire Maryoku) he pressed his body flush with the double black's and let out a barely audible moan. He enjoyed the knowledge that his heart beat in time with Yuuri's, and he couldn't help but sense their auras entangling for the first time since he had met and became betrothed to Yuuri, whose hands held his arms in a death grip by now and let the blood scarcely flow normally through his veins. ' _Yuuri...'_ He panted and his hot out-takes of breath caused goose bumps on the Maou's skin. His earlier frustration with the wimpy king forgotten as his entire being focused on this one moment, this being together he'd dreamed of for so long – too long. Pure longing.

 _ **Yuuri**_

He went weak in the knees and felt them buckle, but he wouldn't give in to the assault, the degradation.. the temptation. It felt so good.. so heavenly.. ' _Wolfram, what are you doing to me.. oh Shinou..'_ He threw his head back, hard and fast, against the wall in an attempt to free himself from Wolfram's mouth. His head would probably sport a nice large bump the following day, frankly he couldn't care less right then. The meeting his head had had with their bedroom wall finally succeeded at shutting up his feeble protests and forced him to focus on what was happening to him, really happening. And when he did, his body trembled in delight as he concentrated on Wolfram's lips and what they were doing on his neck.

His mind was completely clouded with visions of Wolfram in his negligee and what they could have been doing, long ago, if he hadn't been so stuck up. So attached to his worldly ideals, notwithstanding the dressing up his mother always made him go through or her assurances that she would love him no matter whom he chose to love. _'Whoa! Wait! Love?!_ ' The jealous, hot-tempered fire-prince nipped at his chin, successfully interrupting his thought process, and just all thought basically. He whimpered in response. Nothing could stop it now, this flood of emotions overwhelming him. Deciding that he wouldn't be held responsible for his own actions –as far as he had the ability to make decisions – he let his instincts, his desire, his feelings take over for him.

 _ **Wolfram**_

Shock crossed over his features before rapidly changing to delectation when Yuuri embraced his torso and pulled him, impossibly, closer. ' _Yuuri.. you do care..'_ Pressing his upper body firmly into the other boy's, he fisted his hands in the black fabric near his fiancé's beating heart. Needing the confirmation that this was happening, needing the assurance that he was finally accepted. It was like their heated bodies were trying to fuse together, the only separation obstructing them now their clothing. He started as he felt Yuuri's fingertips graze his chin before moving to his cheeks, the feather light caresses setting his skin ablaze. Even though it was him who'd initiated the first move, it was the double black who claimed the blonde's mouth as his own, cupping his face and tilting it upwards.

His thoughts scattered when the sensation of Yuuri's lips on his registered; the softness surpassing his wildest fantasies and the electric current igniting his nerves superior to finally lasting in a sparring match with Weller-kyo. If only he was so inferior that he would let Yuuri take all the fun, he wouldn't be Wolfram, now would he? Taking charge of the kiss, he ran his tongue along the sapid lips before he nibbled on the Maou's lower lip asking for entrance, slipping his tongue inside as Yuuri granted this request by parting his lips. He traced the perfect white teeth with the tip of his tongue and, standing on his toes, he propelled himself upwards, making their kiss become hotter and more passionate, causing him to moan loudly in his fiancé's mouth.

 _ **Yuuri**_

After granting access, his tongue darted out and tentatively touched his blond fiancé's and he nearly wept at the righteousness of it all. Matching the Mazoku prince stride for stride, their passionate kiss occupying every thought in his mind, he lost himself in his ardor when he heard and _felt_ his love lose his composure and moan. His concupiscence had been spiked and reached its top, desire as he'd never experienced coursed through his veins. He drove his leg between Wolfram's and earned a small gasp from the boy. Entwining his hands with the prince's hair and roughly tilting his head towards his allowing him better access, he rubbed his knee against the blonde's groin, eliciting another tempting and gratifying whine for more.

He moved his lips sweetly, languorously over the other boy's, savouring the taste. He sighed, "Wolfram.." The Mazoku's breath was laboured and the boy in question whipped his head back. The motion had the blonde stumbling over his own feet, enfeebling the pressure he held on Yuuri's body, giving the double black more space to move, who took advantage of the situation and pushed them towards the king-sized bed, ripping loose the canopy. They tumbled over on the neatly folded sheets, the canopy fluttering down over their bodies, enfolding them in their own private world. He pushed his upper body off from Wolfram, supporting his weight on his elbows but still managing to overpower the prince. He eyed the angelic creature beneath him. "Wolfram.. I.."

 _ **Wolfram**_

It frightened him. He finally had Yuuri where he wanted him, desperately _needed_ him, and Shinou be damned if he'd let it get ruined! He lifted his head and crashed his bruised lips, due to Yuuri's eagerness, on his fiancé's letting his tongue reacquaint itself with the damp cave of the double black, successfully shutting him up. Trying to prevent Yuuri from attempting to thwart his plans again, he made an attempt to wrap his arms around his shoulders, but his hands were useless now, pinned as they were above his head. He struggled, but to no avail; the Maou would not let go of him, his fingers tightening around his wrists. Yuuri added more pressure to the kiss, his actions growing insistently more demanding, and he was forced to lay his head back down on the mattress.

He was on fire, flames of desire surged through his veins, bursts of heat erupting on every inch of his skin Yuuri's unclothed person touched him, brushed against him. Letting his eyes drift open slowly, he vaguely noted the other boy mimicking his own actions and all movement stilled, their heaving chests climbing up and down again and again, dancing their own detached dance. The prince felt his heart stutter to a stop before restarting with renewed vigour, that _look_ , those black smouldering eyes burning into his own, deep into his soul, making him feel tethered for the first time in his life. He bucked his hips up and ground his arousal commandingly against Yuuri's, his excitement barely contained. It seemed like every piece of him screamed for more, for completion. ' _Yuuri, I need you..'_

 _ **Yuuri**_

He felt how inflamed Wolfram was, heat rolling off his body in waves, driving their passion to a wholly new level, scaring him.. exciting him. Languidly he lifted his lashes and gazed lovingly into his fiancé's emerald eyes, shining so so green and so heavy with unrestrained emotion, his soul unconstrained and bare and naked, scorching him. He sucked in a breath, sucked it right out of Wolfram, as the boy beneath him started rubbing up against his most sensitive part. His constraint snapped, shredded into tiny ribbons and he wrapped his arms around his fiancé's shoulders, pulled his upper body right up against his, breaking the kiss grudgingly, seeing as how Wolfram couldn't master enough strength to lift his head. He settled for nuzzling his neck and he felt the recipient of his love quiver.

Sliding his body over the hot Mazoku prince's, he kissed down his jaw line, up over to his left ear, kissing the length of his neck, lower and lower until he hit fabric and he worked his way up again, relishing in the sharp, quick pants the blonde took as he tried to keep himself together. He slid back up, propping himself up on his elbows so his weight wouldn't crush the prince and slowly, tauntingly moved his arousal over Wolfram's, inciting a state of extreme lasciviousness in them both, and he let loose a wanton sigh. "Wolf.." he exhaled. ' _I want more..'_ He started to unbutton Wolfram's uniform and his undershirt, taking them off, and trailed his fingers over the other boy's flawless skin, savouring the experience and admiring him, admiring what was _his_ , what _would_ be his.

* * *

 **Start lime**

 _ **Wolfram**_

He shivered when a cold breeze licked over his bare chest, followed quickly by the deft hands that so effectively and perfectly broke through his defences, that had him floundering for a modicum of control. Swallowing back a gasp as Yuuri's fingertips skimmed his nipples, he opened his searing, hazed over, emerald eyes, struggling to see clearly and clamped his arms around the Maou's neck. "Yuuri.. ah.. you.." His breath came in short, ragged puffs, and his ability to speak full, correct sentences had vanished. Raising himself up, he pressed the length of his body closer to the fully-able hands toying with his nipples, teasing them, pulling on them, kneading them. He tore the ripped canopy away from their bodies and turned his fiancé on his back all in the same motion.

Looking up at him through half-lidded eyes, the black irises now more a deep smoky grey, his chest heaving, his lips swollen and red and bruised and oh so delicious, was the most beautiful sight he had ever laid his eyes upon. He leisurely undid the buttons of Yuuri's black coat, his white shirt, his pants, his hand brushing against the bulge in the Maou's shorts and he bit his lip to stop himself from jumping the boy's bones then and there. He saw how Yuuri's eyes darkened and the look tugged at his heart strings. Leaning forward he returned the feather light kisses, starting at his neck down to his heart to his stomach his right hip and up again to his left nipple, stopping briefly to flick his tongue across the erect bud, up to his jawline to finally stop right where he wanted to stay.

When Yuuri started rocking his hips to the dance of their lips, brushing their erections though still covered deliberately slow together, moving his hands down down down his back and further down under the elastic band of his shorts, he thought he'd surely die from bliss. He was being accepted. His normally short patience was at an end and he stripped his fiancé totally from his attire, took in the sight of the boy who'd proposed to him, by accident, the one he had learned to love, and struggled to get his own pants off. He fell over as Yuuri sat up suddenly and tugged off the last of his clothing in one fell swoop, his indignant cry swallowed by the boy who covered his mouth with his. Yuuri was everywhere, and everything was Yuuri. His manhood twitched as the Maou covered his body as well.

 _ **Yuuri**_

' _Wolfram..'_ He groaned as his own twitched in reply and he quickly sat up again, dragging the nearly limp body that was his prince with him, placing him between his legs, his chest slick with sweat sticking to Wolfram's back. Pushing his hardened member against the firm yet soft backside pressed up against him, he let his hands wander over the Mazoku's front. His fingers flitted over the nipples, earning him a low groan, then continued on skimming over his ribs, descending to his abdomen, the muscles there tensing when his touch registered, slipping further down until his fingertips reached pubic hair. He tugged gingerly and Wolfram responded by going totally limp in his arms, his head lolling back to rest on his shoulder, the blond hair tickling his cheek.

He kept his eyes securely on Wolfram's face, watching the range of emotions and muscle twitches, the way he'd bite his lower lip before releasing deep, heavy breaths, how his eyes fluttered open and shut unseeingly, how his throat moved with every swallow and gasp and moan as his fingers advanced through the short hairs towards the prince's very private sword dripping with pre-cum. He smirked into Wolfram's neck as he heard the sharp intake of breath and sucked down on the delicate flesh as his hand stroked suggestively along the length of his erection before he curled his fingers around the appendage and slowly, gently, started moving his hand up and down, increasing his actions until Wolfram started rocking his hips to the ministrations, his backside caressing his own erection.

Growling low in his throat, he fingered the tip of the prince's member with his other hand, lubricating his index and middle finger before slipping them between the legs straddling him, and he nudged one finger inside. He felt Wolfram's muscles tense and then whimper against his neck. He winced as the prince bit his jaw hard but did nothing else but wiggling his finger to try and loosen up the muscles, to get them used to it and to relax. Only when he took notice of the lovable glare his fiancé shot him did he dare and enter the second one, opening him up, preparing him. With his hands taking the other to plains never explored, stroking, rubbing, pushing, caressing, entering, he returned his lips to the soft flesh of Wolfram's neck. He murmured against his pulsing vein, "Ahh..Wolf, you're so tight."

 _ **Wolfram**_

He came undone. "Yuuri!" The tremors were still racking his body when he was pushed down on his back, panting increasingly heavily while his double black trailed kisses down his chest, licked his navel and then kissed the top of his length. "I.. ah.. want to.. ah.. feel you.. in me!" Yuuri immediately reacted, no repetition needed as the Maou placed himself in front of him and lifted one leg to rest on his shoulder for better entrance. He draped an arm over his eyes and turned his head away as his fiancé entered him gently, delicately, stilling halfway through. He peeked up at him and Yuuri gave him a sweet kiss and sent him a smile, the one that succeeded in making him fall over and over head over heels in love with the owner, and began to move.

To keep his moans from escaping, he fisted his fingers around the blankets pooled around them and squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his head back into the pillows until they swallowed him. Swallowed him like his feelings for Yuuri, swallowed him until all his focus was on the boy who grunted through gritted teeth to silence himself. They weren't close enough, he frowned. His upraised leg kept the Maou from leaning down and hovering over his body as they moved together in perfect synchronization, and he sat up, straddling the one he'd loved for so so long. Holding the other boy captive with his glowing rich green eyes, he started to lift himself up and slowly let himself slide down again. Pressing a lingering kiss to his fiancé's temple, he let his head fall back again as he picked up the pace.

He felt his fiancé's arms encircle his waist and his hands move upwards to his shoulders, keeping him in place, increasing the rapidity, moderating their movements, rocking him at the pace Yuuri set as he tried to find salvation. His fiancé pressed his forehead to his collarbone, the black locks tickling his jaw. Sensing his release building again, he started stoking himself, putting one arm around Yuuri's neck. Gripping him close like the Maou was the only life line he had, he let himself be swept away on waves of emotion, giving his entire body over to the only one who could control him. They moved more urgently, fervour coaxing them on, and he tried to take him in to his core, his centre. As he heard the strangled sound Yuuri made in the back of his throat, he went with him, tumbling over the edge.

 **End lime**

* * *

 _ **YuuRam**_

Yuuri pulled back and fell to his side, exhausted, rejuvenated. The blonde Mazoku prince wrapped his arms around him and stroked his hair, patted it down really. "Wolf.." The fire-user replied with a "Yeah, what is it wimp?" while placing the blankets over their now cooling bodies, though Wolfram sincerely doubted that he would ever feel cold again. "I didn't mean it..." the Maou whispered, apprehensively, and Wolfram stilled, shocked to the core, frozen solid. ' _Was it all a play to him?'_ His hand had already gathered enough Maryoku to summon a fire beast, when he heard the next line. "I don't want you gone. I.. love you." The catch in Yuuri's voice thawed his heart, his confession nearly had him combust into tiny particles of happiness. He felt the Maou blush on his chest and smiled. "I love you too, wimp." Yuuri mirthfully responded. "Don't call me a wimp!" He peered into the eyes of the one he loved and slapped him softly on the left cheek, before they both fell asleep.

Günter barged into the chamber, after standing for three hours in front of a locked door, screaming 'Heika! Heika!' over again, without getting a response. Finally, starting to imagine the worst he did something totally out of character, he body-slammed the doors and they flung open, hitting the walls, but the noise did nothing to awaken the two boys, sleeping naked and soundlessly in the king-size bed, in each other's arms. "Oh Your Sublimity, why did you let the snotty brat have his way?" The violet-haired advisor of the Maou ran across the entire room while lecturing, nearly losing his mind. "Your innocence is irrecoverable! What am I to do now?" He fainted, when he saw how _his_ king, still sleeping, turned his back on him and snuggled his face into the nape of Wolfram's neck. Only to be found later by a Conrad whose smile was now blinding, a Gwendal who for once didn't sport a scowl on his face, a squealing Greta and a very, _very_ delighted Cheri-sama.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

So, way back when I started writing and 'publishing', this story had a different lay-out and was called Impertinent Wolfram. Now that I am older, and wiser, and more beautiful in my way of thinking, I decided that the title was all wrong - especially since I got rid of those horrible lyrics in between paragraphs and focused more on story progression.

I was intentionally vague with the cheek slapping thing, make of it what you want. ;)

Don't you just love strong, proud, princely Wolfram being the uke? I know I do.

Can you spot all the fire (maryoku)/heat references? ^^


End file.
